


Lost Promise

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the best laid plans fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Set post manga/brotherhood
> 
> Written for prompt #127 - A Very Girly Cocktail over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).
> 
>   
> 

Roy's shared many a drink with Maes, but he thinks this one's the loneliest. They'd go out after work and talk about politics and plots, their jobs, and everything else. But Maes has long been in the ground, out of reach just as much as Edward is. They'd planned for this birthday of Edward's because even then there'd been no question he'd live beyond getting his and Alphonse's bodies back.

Maybe if Maes had been around Edward would still be here in Central instead of back in Resembool. A waste of talent if he ever saw it and Maes would agree. No, Edward would be here tonight with a drink in hand as Maes introduced him to the joys of alcohol while he and Roy tried not to laugh. Things would start off with one of those umbrella drinks, so fruity, you wondered if there was any alcohol in it. He can just see the look on Edward’s face.

He likes to think his relationship with Edward would have developed beyond mere animosity and snide insults. He couldn't understand why Maes' relationship with him was different. Maes had explained it had more to do with Edward and his low tolerance of mysteries than him which still explained nothing. What Roy wishes the most is for Maes to slide into the seat across from him with another round of drinks, ready to impart more wisdom.

Roy raises his glass to the air and says, "To you, Hughes, and all our plans."


End file.
